


I think it's time to go Home

by Fateweaver



Series: DreamSMP Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP Election, Gen, ah yes i fan hard for sbi family dynamic, i fan tubbo and tommy friendship, i need sbi family dynamic content so im writing my own, i think thats it?, idk how to tag lmao, oh yeah and angst cause i cant write fluff, sbi is found family yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateweaver/pseuds/Fateweaver
Summary: After the election, everything did not go the way it was supposed to be. Everything hurts, and Tommy feels like he’s done with DreamSMP. He wanted to go home.But of course, trouble found its way with him back home.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941376
Comments: 20
Kudos: 387





	1. I'm tired, I want to go home

“Tommy, RUN!” Wilbur yanked the boy away from his frozen stance at the news that they were now fugitives. They founded L’Manberg, and… and they’re now fugitives of the place they carved for themselves. What was worse was the terrified look in Tubbo’s eyes as the two of them were yanked apart. The terrified expression of his best friend as he stayed rooted to the ground with  _ Schlatt.  _

It hurt so much. It had hurt  _ so much.  _ Even during Tommy’s lowest moments, Tubbo had been there with him, he had been there on his side. It hurt more than he thought it would.

“Wil- Wilbur,” Tommy halted, “I think we’re safe, I think they stopped chasing.” Wilbur stopped with the teen, glancing at his surroundings wildly. They were in a forest, with a small hill nearby. There was nothing distinguishing about their area that could be identified. He breathed a small breath of relief.

“Yeah, I think we’re okay for now,” Wilbur began, “First, we-” He stopped once he noticed the tears running down the blonde’s face, tears that the teen tried so desperately to hide. Tommy was sniffling, wiping the tears off his face with the sleeves of his uniform, but more came faster than he could wipe it off. He was hiccuping and breathing hard. He was shaking. Wilbur froze, the last time he had seen Tommy in such a state was when he and the others had found Tommy lost in a forest, and when they finally managed to get him back to his home village, to find it reduced to ruins by raiders. He had only seen Tommy in such a state of despair and trying so hard to hide it.

“L-Look Tommy,” Wilbur’s words tumbled over each other, “It’s okay. You’re allowed to cry, it’s alright to cry. You don’t have to try so hard to hide it. Just breathe in, breathe out. It’s okay, everything will work out. It will all be okay.” He tried to soothe the boy’s nerves with his gentle words. He was thrown back to the times when Tommy was just a child, sobbing in the middle of the night to the fear of a particularly vivid nightmare.

It took a while, but eventually Tommy calmed down enough to say complete sentences without trailing off, “What are we still doing in Dream SMP, Wilbur?”

He didn’t expect the words to come out of Tommy himself. The same Tommy who cared so much about L’Manberg that he gave up his most prized possessions? The same Tommy who was the most passionate and invested into the revolution? The same Tommy who cared so much?

Tommy noticed the look on Wilbur’s face and quickly attempted to explain himself, “I mean we’re fugitives, it’s not L’Manberg anymore. It’s just whatever damn country Schlatt made it to be. Our friends are all over there and we’re banned from the place. What’s the point when we’re just staying for them?”

Wilbur was silent. He noted the crestfallen face the boy bore, he noticed the tear tracks on his face. He noticed his tired posture. He noticed his shaking voice, he noticed how weak and done he sounded. 

“I…… I just want to go home,” Tommy’s voice cracked as he seemed to choke on newfound tears, “I want to go home, Wilbur.” Wilbur knew exactly what Tommy meant. Tommy wanted to go back to their family. He wanted to go back and see Techno and Phil again. He missed his brothers. And to be frank, Wilbur missed them too, he missed them a lot more than he’d show.

“Yeah Tommy,” Wilbur smiled, “We can go home.”

\---

Dream did not expect Schlatt to exile Wilbur and Tommy. He did not expect that to happen. He did not expect him to take such drastic measures. He paced nervously, deep in his own thoughts. As far as he knew, there was a lot of opposition to Schlatt’s new rule. Silent opposition, but opposition nonetheless.

Not only that, but he could see the glows of the lamps representing Tommy and Wilbur flickering out. He had access to see who was in DreamSMP, being server admin and all. He could tell Tommy and Wilbur had left the SMP, which surprised Dream even more. Those two were the most active, stirred up the most trouble, hung around the most. Did the betrayal break them so badly?

If Tommy and Wilbur left DreamSMP, there were two places they might go. First, back to the ruins of SMPEarth, or the second and more likely choice: Back with the Sleepy Boys.

Dream considered reaching out, but decided against it. If the two wanted to be bothered with the SMP’s business, they would’ve stayed.

\---

“Tubbo, I want you to hunt down Tommy and Wilbur,” Schlatt said. Tubbo froze, no no no. It was bad enough seeing the hurt, the betrayal and sheer terror in Tommy’s eyes when Wilbur was forced to take him and run. It was bad enough watching Fundy, of all people, burn down the L’Manberg flag. It was bad enough watching the walls get torn down. It was bad enough to see Niki thrown in jail and escaping, being a fugitive herself too. It was bad enough seeing even  _ Eret _ , the first traitor, so angry at how things turned out. It was all bad enough, and now he had to hunt down his best friend too?

“B-But……” Tubbo forced out with much difficulty. He wished he still had his stress relievers, but he lost them a long time ago. Schlatt tilted his head, a single eyebrow raised.

“Tubbo?” Schlatt’s tone had a small threat laced within it, it scared Tubbo.

Tubbo gulped, swallowing his fear and nodding. He couldn’t force himself to say yes out loud. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t.


	2. I miss Home too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds himself wanting a break.

Tommy couldn’t sleep that night. He was no longer wearing his L’Manberg suit. He was back in his usual attire, the red and white shirt plus the beige pants. He had to admit it was a lot more comfortable than the suit.

He could so clearly recall the smile Phil greeted him and Wilbur with, the smirk Techno sent their way, although Tommy knew he was glad to see them too. He could recall their smiles slowly shifting into looks of disbelief and horror as he and Wilbur recounted the betrayals, although they did a decent job at hiding it. He could so clearly recall Phil enveloping them into a hug. He could so clearly recall Techno’s well suppressed outrage. He could recall so clearly how much he missed his family.

And yet he couldn’t sleep that night. He just couldn’t shake off the thoughts about his friends in L’Manberg. What’s going on back there? How’s everyone coping? Do they even need him back? Do they even want him back?

Tommy brushed those thoughts aside as he quietly tiptoed down the stairs and out of the house. He found himself in the outskirts of the woods, where there was a small bench and fallen leaves everywhere. He smiled fondly as he remembered all the times he’d hide there as a kid whenever he wanted to be alone or just felt like it. He remembered his brothers knowing exactly where to find him if he’s missing from the house, he’d always be there. He remembered hanging out there with Tubbo occasionally, just boys being best friends. Those were simpler times.

A sudden rustle in the leaves snapped Tommy out of his thoughts, the small sound of steel as a blade was pulled out of its sheath. Tommy’s breath hitched, did Schlatt find them already? Was exiling them not enough? Do they have to die for Schlatt to be happy enough?

“Tommy?” A hoarse voice choked out. Tommy froze, what was - what?

\---

When Tubbo had asked Dream if he knew where Tommy and Wilbur might’ve gone, Dream was reluctant to answer. He had never seen the boy in such a desperate state, he was afraid that Tubbo might actually kill them. But Dream was never able to look a child in the eye, see their desperation and suffering, and refuse their plea.

And so Tubbo headed off to where he remembered the Sleepy Boys last lived, dread filling up more and more with each step. His sword felt heavy, and the suit felt suffocating. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to, but Schlatt was so terrifying. By the time he reached his destination, his hands were shaking, and he was trying so hard not to cry. When he spotted Tommy alone outside, just reminiscing the past, Tubbo was so close to breaking.

Tubbo screwed up when he drew his sword, losing composure. He screwed up when he locked eyes with Tommy, who had changed out of his L’Manberg uniform. He screwed up when he dropped the sword and ran into Tommy, who returned it with an awkward hug. He screwed up when he started crying. He screwed up so badly, but he felt good.

“Oh my goodness I’m sorry Tommy I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Tubbo repeatedly rambled on, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” His face felt wet as the tears fell uncontrollably down his face, hiccuping as he attempted to gather himself and fail.

“L-Look Tubbo,” Tommy was quick to comfort, trying for a smile, “It’s all in the past. There’s literally no reason for us to fight. Come sit down with me.” Tubbo nodded before taking his place of where he used to sit with Tommy as kids, just laughing away in their childhood. When later when it gets late, Wilbur or Techno or Phil would come and get them to go home and such. Those times were the good times.

“How’s L’Manberg holding up?” Tommy began, breaking the train of thoughts Tubbo had engulfed himself in. He began fidgeting nervously.

“Schlatt renamed it to Manberg,” Tubbo blurted, “Fundy burned down the L’Manberg flag. The walls were torn down. Niki got thrown in jail for nearly killing Quackity and then broke out, she’s a fugitive too. She was really sad and angry for the flag burning down. Eret is really mad at Schlatt. A-And I’m s-supposed to be hunting you down. Things really went to shit.” He started shaking as guilt and regret started flooding him over again. Tommy reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, as if sensing Tubbo’s impending breakdown.

“And Dream Team SMP?” Tommy asked softly.

“Dream is staying neutral,” Tubbo replied, “Bad and Skeppy are neutral too, from what I know.” A pause. “Are…… Are you coming back to DreamSMP?” Tommy thought on that for a while. Things really did sound like it went to shit, and Tommy knew in other circumstances, he would’ve replied “Yes” and immediately started heading back to DreamSMP. But now?

“I-I don’t know,” Tommy answered, with a slightly tired tone, “I want a break.” Tubbo never thought he’d hear these words come out of Tommy’s mouth. It was out of character of the loud revolutionary. He was used to Tommy’s high levels of energy, who’d climb out of any situation and try again. It just occurred he had barely ever seen Tommy…… tired.

A silence fell across the two friends and they just enjoyed each others’ presence. No crazy SMP politics. Just two boys being good friends.

\---

When Tommy wasn’t in his room the next morning, the guys were worried. It was justified, they all know Schlatt wasn’t very happy with the two being political enemies. Wilbur had a feeling, so he went to check where Tommy used to go as a kid. A comfort spot, if you will.

When he found the two boys asleep next to each other like they had done so many times as children. A smile found its way up Wilbur’s face as he was thrown back to the good old days where their concerns were nowhere near as threatening as those they face now.

“Hey wake up,” Wilbur gently shook the boy’s shoulders, like he used to back then, “C’mon.” Tommy groaned as he pried an eye open, Tubbo doing so similarly. Unlike Tommy, Tubbo scrambled backwards, eyes wide. Wilbur raised his arms in a surrender pose.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” He reassured the boy. Tubbo relaxed, if only slightly.

“Wh-What time is it-” Tommy yawned, stretching his arms.

“Around 7 or 8am,” Wilbur shrugged, “Next time you run off in the middle of the night, leave a note or something.” Tommy winced, as if realizing that his actions might have caused unnecessary worry for his brothers.

"Sorry," Tommy mumbled, like he did as a kid when his brothers first found him there when he disappeared for the first time. Their worried faces melting into relief. Those were memories he'd never forget.

"I… I think I should go back," Tubbo stood up, dusting some fallen leaves off his suit and straightening his green tie. It felt more suffocating and tight than ever.

"Back to Schlatt?" Tommy turned, "Tubbo, he ordered you to kill me. Who knows what'll happen to you if you come back empty-handed?" Tubbo's lips quivered, but he didn't say anything.

"You could stay," Wilbur offered. Tubbo snapped his head in his direction. Wilbur smiled and shrugged.

"It won't be the first time," Wilbur reassured the boy, who let a genuine smile show. He nodded, eyes bright. Tommy let out a cheer.

"C'mon Tubbo, that suit is disgusting. We gotta get you back into your old clothes or something," Tommy grinned. Tubbo laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, before taking off with him and bounding in the direction Techno and Phil were beginning to approach the trio from.

Wilbur smiled, these are the boys he fought for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone tell me how to write so I don't ooc please


End file.
